


A bouquet of flowers would have done the job

by alien_from_outerspace



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Fluff, M/M, Oblivious Stiles, Pete Is A Creep, Steter - Freeform, Wolf Peter, but also a hopeless romantic, very little blood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 18:33:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18696988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alien_from_outerspace/pseuds/alien_from_outerspace
Summary: It would take Stiles 3 entire months to figure out he was being courted by a werewolf.Three months of Stiles thinking he's going insane cause of all the odd things happening in his lifeand Peter losing every last bit of his patience.





	A bouquet of flowers would have done the job

**Author's Note:**

> Soo this might actually turn into a small series if I find the time.....?? Anyways I hope you enjoy, let me know what you guys think. I was going a bit crazy with the lighting so let's ignore the obvious fact that Stiles seems to live in a magic forest. okay? thank you :DD

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Like my work? Please consider leaving some feedback ;D 
> 
> Links:  
> https://alien-from-outerspace.tumblr.com/  
> 


End file.
